Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ＝ゾルディック, Aruka Zorudikku) is the second youngest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. Appearance Alluka is a young child, with long black hair, blue eyes, and pale complexion. Alluka wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, with boots and a headband adorned with cartoon faces; there are two small straight bunches of hair, each of which is fastened by four hair bands that each are decorated with the same cartoon faces on Alluka's headband, hung down on the sides of the front of Alluka's head. During Alluka's childhood, Alluka had long, straight, unbound hair, and wore boy's clothing. Gender Ambiguity There is conflicting information regarding Alluka's gender. The official data book lists Alluka's gender as male, and two of Alluka's brothers, Illumi and Milluki, refer to Alluka as their brother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In flashbacks, Zoldyck servants are shown calling Alluka "bocchan" or "bocchama". When talking about Alluka to Morel, Killua referred to Alluka as his brother. Killua has an intimate and understanding bond with Alluka and Nanika. Alluka refers to the personality Nanika as a female. When Killua introduced Alluka to Gon, he introduced Alluka as his sister. Previously, he had stated that Alluka was a girl as he needed female butlers to attend to Alluka on their mission to save Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 アルカは「女の子」だ Killua refers to Alluka as his sister multiple times (although on a few occasions he may have been referring to Nanika), including when they were children.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 妹 Personality Before Alluka was formally introduced in the manga, Silva refers to his child as a dark and uncontrollable child, that Alluka has no soul because of the circumstances of Alluka's birth, and cannot feel emotions. However, once reunited with Alluka's closest brother Killua, Alluka acts like a child with loving and lovable personality. Alluka displays a rather simplistic and childlike personality, contrasting with Killua's mature composure. Alluka often acts very happy with Killua, likely because he was the only one to show any compassion towards Alluka, and trusts him deeply. This implies Alluka has a compassionate personality, contrasting with Alluka's potentially horrific ability. According to Killua, Alluka calls him "Big brother", while Nanika calls him only by name. Background Alluka's first appearance is in a family photo of the Zoldyck siblings and their mother. It was first shown in an earlier Chimera Ant arc chapter illustrating Kalluto's desire to get his older brother back no matter how many years it will take. In the photo Alluka was not posing together with the rest of the family, instead Alluka was standing at a distance behind them and facing away. Alluka's name was not revealed in the manga until chapter 321, and for a long period of time readers of Hunter × Hunter could only guess the name of the facing-away child based on the information about the Zoldyck family provided in the 2004 official data book. Alluka officially makes a debut appearance in the manga in chapter 321 in which Alluka is seen sitting unemotionally on the floor of a room full of dolls. Silva, when talking to Killua about Alluka , refers to Alluka as an 'it' and says Alluka is darkness. Through Killua's flashback of his childhood, some background information about Alluka is revealed. As a little kid, Alluka once asked Mitsuba, an attendant of the Zoldyck family, to do three simple things: carrying Alluka, going up a staircase, and raising Alluka up in the air. After Mitsuba did what she was told, Alluka's eyes and mouth suddenly turned pitch-black. Freaked out by this, Mitsuba called for help. Killua came and changed Alluka back to normal by asking Alluka to make himself (Killua) go high-high, which Alluka did. After the accident, Killua had to tell his parents about Alluka's secret because Mitsuba had already reported it to them. It turned out that when Alluka had three requests fulfilled, Alluka's eyes and mouth would turn pitch-black, and they would change back to normal only when Alluka heard and granted a wish. To test the ability, Alluka's mother Kikyo ordered Mitsuba to decline any request of her, no matter how small it was. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, who was not around Alluka at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests 4 times. Some time afterwards, Yasuha, another female servant of the Zoldyck family, gave Alluka a piggyback ride at his request, thus activating wish-granting mode. Giving in to her greed at the time, Yasuha wished that Alluka would make her a billionaire. Alluka agreed and suddenly a large amount of banknotes started to rain down from a blimp in the sky. It was later reported that a currency transport vessel had suddenly gone missing and by the time it had been found all the money had disappeared, and the captain and crew kept giving nonsensical answers. Illumi became interested in Alluka's power and asked for Silva's permission to deal with Kasuga, the next servant, to take care of Alluka, in his own way. He told her to listen to Alluka's requests in exchange for his tolerance of her romantic relationship with an outsider to the Zoldyck family. When Kasuga was with Alluka, suddenly Alluka asked her for her liver, which Kasuga declined. Alluka followed it up with three continuous requests for her duodenum, spine and brain respectively, which were all declined too.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 As a result of Kasuga's refusal to fulfill those four requests, a total of 67 people, including herself, were killed at the same time by Alluka's strange power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 It was learned from this occurrence that Alluka's ability had a cumulative effect; the greater the previous wish was (in terms of fulfillment difficulty), the greater the consequences of refusing Alluka's next set of requests. From this they also learned the requests became much more difficult to fulfill after granting Alluka granted a large wish. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Alluka was formally introduced when Killua came back home to Kukuroo Mountain to see his younger sibling. He asked for his father's permission but Silva disagrees, thinking that it's too dangerous despite the fact that Killua knows Alluka better than anyone else in their family. After a long talk, his father takes him to Alluka's room, hidden behind a series of five big safety vaults, each of which can only be opened after entering a 10-digit password. Alluka excitedly greets Killua when he entered the room, calling him "Big brother". Alluka first wished for Killua to Die for him. Next is playing Shiritori and lastly, patting Alluka on the head. Through a surveillance camera, Silva, Kikyo and Milluki are watching the whole scene. Kikyo is delighted in Killua's action while Milluki regrets wishing for a PC which made Alluka's wishes on Killua so easy. This earns him a glare from his father. Silva then asks about the rules regarding Alluka's power. When Killua decided to take Alluka with him, Silva disapproves and insists that the wish shall be made inside the room. Killua wishes to Alluka that if they are not able to leave the mountain together within 30 minutes, their mother will be killed. If they are, then Alluka will give Killua a kiss on the cheek. Silva lets them leave, but orders a few butlers to accompany them, including Gotoh, Canary, Tsubone and Amane. As they make their way to the hospital where Gon is, the car is crashed by a truck whose drivers were being manipulated by Illumi. Killua protects Alluka; according to the restriction rules that their father laid down, if Killua stays at least one meter away from Alluka, they will be taken home instantly. As Illumi and Hisoka watch from afar, the assassin asks the latter to eliminate the butlers, or if possible, take Alluka away from Killua. Using his Godspeed ability, Killua escapes their butlers with ease but Tsubone is seen following them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Killua and Alluka continue to escape and are still followed by Tsubone. Killua tries to escape faster but Tsubone uses her ability that can catch up to Kanmuru's speed. The two Zoldycks reach the airport and rides in an airship to further escape Illumi. Alluka is seen sleeping inside while Killua drives the airship himself. He explains to Morel about Alluka's wish-granting ability, which Morel thinks as a vaguely terrifying ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 When the airship they were riding on finally landed Killua made arrangements to continue their escape by car, only to find themselves surrounded by Illumi and his manipulated needled people. There he asked for Alluka to be handed to him where Killua straightly refused. In the middle Tsubone appeared and revealed that it was her fault that they were tailed through a hidden camera that was being fed to their mother and Milluki, where the latter in turn was sending the information to Illumi's phone. After seeing Tsubone, Alluka's request-mode commences again where Alluka asks for the nails from Tsubone's middle and ring finger, completing the three requests entering to the wish-granting state. Instead of using the wish to get out of the predicament they were in, Killua used the wish to heal Tsubone's hand to demonstrate and reveal to Illumi some rules that he only knows.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Finally, Alluka wakes in Gon's hospital room. Killua asks his sibling to turn into Nanika, but Alluka refuses wanting to stay with Killua. Killua begs Alluka. Eventually, Alluka gives in and changes into Nanika. Killua asks for Nanika to heal Gon, Nanika complies and touches Gon's hand. As Nanika is healing Gon, a huge energy comes from the latter, it's so powerful that Hunters in the Hunters Association building felt it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 Alluka successfully heals Gon and falls asleep.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Illumi tells Killua that if he can have control over Alluka like Killua does, he will guarantee minimum freedom for Alluka. However, Killua wakes Nanika and orders her to send Illumi home, which Nanika does and Illumi finds himself instantly teleported back to the Zoldyck mansion. Due to Killua's request, Amane and Tsubone leave the room to give the siblings privacy. Killua tells Nanika that she can't come out anymore. Nanika disagrees and is clearly upset by Killua saying how much she liked Killua. After a brief argument which led Killua to yell at her, she becomes upset but complies, going back inside. Alluka wakes up and is angered by what Killua said to Nanika. Alluka yells at Killua saying that he needs to protect both Alluka and Nanika and that Alluka would hate any brother who was mean to Nanika. Killua realizes his mistake and asks Alluka to bring Nanika out so he could apologize. Nanika reappears teary and upset from the previous confrontation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Alluka and Killua accompany Gon on his trip to the World Tree. After that, Killua and Alluka say their goodbyes and then part ways.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 Abilities & Powers Unlike the other children of the Zoldyck family who were trained from a very young age to possess such abilities as high resistance to poisons and electricity and great physical strength, it is stated by Illumi that Alluka has no combat abilities at all and Alluka is just like a normal kid when it comes to fighting. Quotes *(To Killua Zoldyck) ''"Am I in the way? If it weren't for me, everyone in the family would get along better, right?"''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 Trivia *In the 2011 version, Alluka appeared in a silhouette of the Zoldyck family members, alongside the Zoldyck's unnamed grandmother who is yet to appear in the manga or anime. In the silhouette, Alluka can be seen holding Killua's hand. *"Nanika" literally means "Something" in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Geniuses